Love?
by Allinovember12
Summary: Lyon comes to Fairy Tail to win Juvia's heart. When he gets there he finds out that Grey and Juvia are dating. Then someone helps him get over it.
1. Chapter 1

AT THE GUILD LUCYS'S POV

Chapter 1

I walked to the guild with a bad feeling in my stomach. I knew something was going to happen. I hoped it would be good. I made it to the guild and it was oddly quiet.

I was siting at the bar drinking my favorite strawberry shake and reading a book. It was nice and...

Quiet until...

" Where is my Juvia?" Lyon asked.

" She is most likely with her boyfriend, the ice princess." Natsu said. He was sitting at a table with his forehead against the table. He looked really bored.

" M...my h...he..heart...h...ha...has ...sh..shatter...ed" Lyon tried to say.

" Lyon could I talk to you in private?" I said.

WALKING THROUGH TOWN LUCY'S POV

" Why do you want to talk to me. Be carful, you might fall in." Lyon said. He watched me walk along the river's edge.

" I do this all the time and I want you to be happy. No one deserves to be lonely." I said.

" We are almost there. I think I saw a cafe around the corner, when I passed through here on my way to your guild.

CAFE SAME POV

We sat down at this outside cafe near the river. It was nice and sunny. Perfect weather if you ask me.

" Lyon you need to get over Juvia. She has found someone. I know you will too." I said, trying to comfort him.

" It was love at first sight." He said." How can I move on easily?"

" You find someone that is easy to be around. That person you should be thoughtful and mindful about what they say. People can easily say something and hurting someone's feelings."

" could I talk to you? I feel like I want to get to know you more."

I blushed hard. I shouldn't be acting like this towards him I like someone else(Natsu). I shouldn't act like this, this isn't me. I backed away a little. I was almost nere the river.

" We could meet here every Saturday or we could come here one Saturday and the next Saturday we go somewhere near your guild." I said.

" Let's try the second choice. I'll see you next Saturday. I'll come pick you up at the train station." He said. Then he hugged me and left. I blushed deeply. Never has someone been so nice to me. Not even Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LUCY'S POV WALKING TO THE GUILD

I was walking along the river's edge, like I usually do with Plue. I was having a good day. It was Friday. One day until I get to see Lyon to help him, nothing more.

I can't wait until Saturday. I get to see Lyon. I feel bad for him. He did really like Juvia. I wonder how he is doing. I walk into the guild and I see my crush(Natsu) kissing Lisanna. They were standing nere the doors. Natsu saw me and he broke the kiss. I ran out of the guild. I looked back and saw Lisanna smirking. I really wanted to slap that BITCH.

I ran home to my aptartment. I stared to pack. I parked lightly. I didn't need much for a weekend trip right? I need to get this of my mind. It was around noon when I finished parking so I decided to soak in the bath. I was in there for about 30 minutes. I decided to summon two of my spirits.

" Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I said then Virgo appeared.

" Punishment, Princess." She said.

"no" I said. " Open, gate of the water bearer Aquarius!" I said.

" What do you want?" she said. She stood there, arms crossed.

" I need advice."

" On what, princess."

" On dating and crushes."

" so you finally come to me for advice." Aquarius said.

" That's not the point."

" Princess I can't help you in this subject. Punishment." Virgo said.

" No punishment." I said. " bye Virgo." She left. Aquarius smirked.

" So what your love problem? Aquarius asked.

" My crush kissed my one of my best friends. My best friend, Lisanna, knew I had a big crush on him." i said.

" You must move on. I once dated Taurus, but he cheated on me with his master. I then moved on and found Scorpio. We've been together for a long time now."

" I just need to find someone to help me get through it." i said.

" yes, now I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend. My boyfriend."

" I heard you the first time" I said annoyed. I went back to my room and sat down. I need to think about today's events.

TIME-SKIP TRAIN STATION

I was walking to the train, and I was about to board when I heard Natsu and Lisanna. This was their conversation.

" So Natsu, are you going to make me your mate?" She said.

" I can't think right now. You probably set this up. I saw your expression. You were smirking. All I know is that something is going on. It isn't good." Natsu said. He saw me get on the train as he replied to Lisanna. She must have used me.

TIME-SKIP TRAIN STATION

I finally made it.

" Hello Lucy, are you ready?" Lyon asked me.

" yes I have something to tell you also."

" What is it?" He asked.

" the guy I did like kissed another girl in front of me." I burst into tears and hugged Lyon.

He blushed deeply.

" Fairy Tail isn't the same. I have been tempted to leave the guild, because there were times I couldn't stand being there. I hated when I was left out of a mission, because it was too dangerous. I have always been a third wheel. Lyon, do you know the feeling to be a third wheel?" I asked.

" Yes all of the time."He said." I never fit in anywhere."

" Are you sure?" I asked. " I think we are ok together."

He blushed hard.

" No that's no what I meant. I meant that we know how it feels to go through such heartbreak." I said.

" Oh good." He said. He started to walk towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LUCY'S POV

We walked out of the train station into a beautiful city. There were flowers and bright banners everywhere. We were walking further into the city, where you would mainly see bright flashes of color.

" let's go!" Lyon said excitedly."I decided that we should go sight seeing." He started to walk towards a huge fountain. It was decorated in brightly colored flowers. It was breathtaking.

" That would be great." I said." Lyon, do you think it will be easy getting over someone quick?" He looked at me funny, but answered.

" It depends on the person. You could most likely get over him in a few days. It just your personality. Your always so kind and forgiving. I don't think there is a person in this world who hates you." He said. We blushed hard.

" Thanks, your kind too."

" Not when I'm around Gray." He said.

" Everyone hates someone in this world." I said.

" Who do you hate then?" He asked.

" I hate Jet. He is always trying to flirt with other girls, but he has a huge crush on Levy, knowing he has no chance with her."

" I hate Grey for two reasons, which you, most likely, know."

" Lyon, did you know that a heartbreak can lead you to your true love?" I ask him.

" No I didn't know that. Are you trying to say that you are my true love?" He replied. I face palmed. Why does he have to question everything. I think he is doing it to make me blush. " Isn't this a pretty fountain?" I face palmed again. Trying to change the subject, because of my reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" what no! I'm just here to give you advice and help you get over Juvia." I said. I was blushing madly. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. " Stop trying to change the subject!"

" your blushing." he said. It made me blusher harder. " I was just trying to be a gentleman." We walked past the fountain and we saw a huge cathedral. It was also breathtaking. I couldn't believe I was seeing all this. It was a huge cathedral. It had a flower garden around it and bright banners across the whole thing. It was an amazing sight.

" Let's just go. Please. Why did you like Juvia?" I ask him.

" She is kind, smart,loving,helpful,generous,pretty, and her smile is so beautiful. She is one-of-a-kind." He said.

" You don't know much about her though" I said.

" Yeah, I guess." he replied. He looked embarrassed.

" Hey don't be embarrassed. It happens to everyone. I thought I liked Natsu, but really it was someone else." I say.

" Who is that someone else?" He asked.

" I...I..can't say." I said while blushing." They won't feel the same way."

" How do you know that they won't like you?"He said.

" They like someone else." I said. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I can't take questions like this. I need to stop. What will he think for me if he sees me break down a lot. Maybe he will understand. This is a personal subject. It is like asking a girl if she is on her period. ( that might have been a bad example, but... I can't think)

" Hey don't cry. It's not good for I pretty girl like you to be crying." He said.

I blushed. Tears kept falling down my face.

" Calm down Luce. Why are you crying?"

" I..I...don't know." I was ashamed. I turned away with an embarrassed look on my face.

" It's ok to cry." he said. He pulled me into a hug.

" I need a couple of seconds to cool down." I said. I walk off into a bookstore. Books always cheer me up. I was looking in the romance section. Maybe it will help me get my mind off of the drama. Sometimes I wish I was able to kill drama. It annoys me so... Much. I found the perfect book. It was called Fire and Ice. It was about two people fighting over this girl. The guys hate each other, but love the same girl. The girl loves them and can't decide who she really wants to be with, though. I finished reading the summary and went to buy it.

" The book costs 1,000j." The librarian said.( I don't no the exact word for book store owners.)

" Here." I said as I handed her the money. She gave the book back to me. " Thanks." I said as I left.

Lyon was standing outside the bookstore when I got out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LUCY'S POV

We were standing in front of the bookstore.

" Please, stop teasing. I don't like it." I said.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Lyon said.

" Luce, Lucy, where are you?" I heard a voice say. It was Natsu.

" Lyon, we need to leave now." I said. I tried to pull him away from the bookstore.

" Why? I thought we were going to do what I wanted." he said.

" He is here." I said as I pointed to Natsu down the street.

" Oh, should I break his fucking ass for breaking your heart?" He said.

" No just..." I didn't finish.

" Lucy, why are you with him? We were supposed to do a mission." Natsu said.

" Didn't I tell you I had plans every weekend? Never mind, just leave us alone." I said.

" What's wrong, Luce? Did I do something to you?" He said.

" You and Lisanna did." I said. " think about that" I walk away. I turn and see Natsu running to us." What do,you want?"

" you" he said.

" I'm with someone. Go and be happy with Lisanna. You were having a lot of fun kissing her this morning when I came to the guild." I said.

" Luce, let's go. We shouldn't waste our weekend together with him." Lyon said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked through the beautiful city.

NATSU'S POV

I guess this is what it feels like to have your heart broken. I didn't kiss Lisanna, she ran up and kissed me. I only liked her as a sister. She kissed me. She was Lucy's best friend, besides me and Mira. How could she do this to Lucy. It is Lisanna who she should be mad at. Ow, my head hurts. I need to stop thinking.

LUCY'S POV

We walked away from Natsu, who looked confused by the situation. He stood there in the middle of the street, looking dumbfounded. I tried so hard not to laugh.

" So, what did you plan?" I ask Lyon.

" I thought I should show you around town." He replied.

" ok, could we go to anot her bookstore before I leave?" I said.

" Sure. Ok, I have an idea. Why don't we ask each other questions about each other?" He said.

" That's a great idea." I said.

" You ask first."

" ok..."

* * *

**Hey minna! I hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking of updating this twice a week, but I have exams in a week so, I'll try my best! Anyways I'll post another chapter either tomorrow or Friday. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LUCY'S POV

" Favorite color?" I asked. We were sitting at a cafe waiting for our food, when we decided to ask questions about each other. It was outside. It was around noon.

" Crystal blue." Lyon said. " what is yours?"

" Pink or gold" I said. " favorite food?"

" Ice cream!" He said. " you?"

" Same. Role model?"

" Jura and yours?"

" Erza or Mira."

" Why them?"

" They always help someone in need. They will fight for my guild and never give up."

" Jura is my role model for the same reason"

" I have an idea." I said while jumping out of my seat.

" What?"

" I will teach you celestial magic if you teach me your Ice Make magic."

" That sounds like a brilliant idea."

" let's do it then"

TIME SKIP AN OPEN FIELD ABOUT 10 MILES FROM TOWN

" So, how does celestial magic work?" Lyon asked me. He was standing in the middle of the field. I was sitting down next to him. It was nice and sunny.

" You have to say stuff and study how to properly open a gate. I wasn't born with this magic, so I had to study ling and hard. Right now I can open two gates at once. I'll give you a demonstration. OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" I said. Loke appeared in a puff of golden smoke.

" hello,my princess." Loke said to me." Do you need me to dispose of him?" He said while hugging me.

" No! I'm going to teach him celestial magic. Could you help?" I responded.

" Well, don't you have to imagine a gate opening and that stellar spirit near you." Loke said. He had his arms crossed with a disgusting look as he watched them. I guess he doesn't like me talking to other boys when he is around.

" I have an idea! He can try to open Plue's gate." I said. " Loke, you can leave." Loke hugged me tightly.

Loke disappears and goes back to the spirit world.

" Ok Lyon, I'm going to open a gate then close it. After I will hand you my key... Wait... I can't it ruins the concract. Lyon, we could buy you a key. That might work." I said.

" since we are already training, I'll teach you some of my magic." he said.

" Ok, let's do it!" I said.

" First, you have to..." He started.


	7. Chapter 7

I updated all of my chapters. I added more detail and a few extra scenes and lines. Hope you like this version better!

- Aya -chan or Alli-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

LUCY'S P.O.V

" First, you imagine what you want to create. You also need to imagine it in ice form." Lyon said. " I'll show you. Ice Make: Ice dragon!" A huge Ice dragon appeared right in front of us. I screamed. That thing scared me for a moment. " You try it. Try something like a bird or cat."

I closed my eyes and put my hands in the same position Lyon hand his hands in. I thought of a phoenix." Ice Make: Phoenix!" I shouted. It actually worked too! The ice Phoenix hit a tree so hard it fell down. I was really pleased with myself though.

" You're great. I didn't think you could learn so fast. Let's go get a cestial key. I'm really excited about learning a new magic." Lyon said. I smiled.

" I bet I could beat you in a race out of this forest without any magic." I said confidently.

" I guess we are racing out of the forest then, aren't we?" He said.

" Go!" I shouted as I took off running. I ran as fast as I could, but Lyon was catching up. I needed to push myself further. I know I could do it. I ran I bit faster. I was gratefulwhen I saw the city near me. Once I got out of the forest I turned to see Lyon running towards me at full speed. He couldn't stop and I wasn't fast enough to move away. He fell on top of me and accidentally kissed me. I blushed really hard.

" Sorry. I couldn't stop fast enough." Lyon said. I laughed. It may have hurt a little, but it was still a fun race.

" I told you I could beat you out of the forest!" I said. Lyon crossed his arms and pouted, but he stopped after a few seconds.

" I did get one good thing out of racing with you." He said.

" What was that thing than?" I asked.

" I got a kiss." He answered. I blushed deeply. Is he ever going to stop trying to make me blush?

* * *

**Hey minna! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I feel bad, but here is the short chapter of this fan fiction. **

**Gomen Nasai!**


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry to inform you that I won't be updating my stories for a week. I will only update: I got a crush on you.

Sorry. I have family problems. I might not update for a while, but I might surprise you. If I feel like it. Please don't hate me.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**I will not be updating my stories for two weeks, unless I find the time. I won't be updating due to personal reasons. Hope you understand. Sorry. Please don't hate me.**


End file.
